The objectives of this investigation are 1) to examine the effects of four exercises to improve the ability of post-cerebrovascular accident patients to extend their fingers, as measured by electrogoniometry; 2) to determine the mechanism, as revealed by kinesiological electromyography, that underlies the improvement in finger extension, i.e., increased motor unit recruitment; normalized agonist/antagonist relationship; or both, 3) to compare data on pattern and timing of contraction/relaxation and ratio of relative amplitude levels of the extensor digitorum, flexor profundus, flexor superficialis, as determined by EMG, between post-stroke and normal subjects. The significance of the study is that effects of four basic hand exercises will be documented to guide selection and improve efficiency of therapy. Inability to extend the fingers is one of the major therapeutic problems which limit indepedent functioning in hemiparetic patients. The similarities and differences between normal and post-stroke subjects compared in a controlled way will add to accumulating knowledge concerning the nature of the movement disorder in post-stroke patients.